pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Groudon
| name='Groudon'| jname=(グラードン Groudon)| image=Groudon.png| ndex=383| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= GRAU-don | hp=100| atk=150| def=140| satk=100| sdef=90| spd=90| total=670| species=Continent Pokémon| type= | height=11'06"| weight=2094.4 lbs.| ability=Drought| color='Red'| gender=Genderless| }} Groudon (グラードン Groudon) is a -type Pokémon and a Legendary Pokémon. Groudon is a Version Mascot, as it appears on the box art for the game Pokémon Ruby. In the Anime Groudon had a fight with Kyogre at the place where Kyogre slept. Ground type Pokémon appeared in the Pokémon Anime in Gaining Groudon!, and The Scuffle Of Legends!, debuting with Kyogre as well. Team Magma and Team Aqua were competing to gain both legendaries. Team Aqua, as it turned out, tricked Magma leader Maxie by taking Kyogre even after they had Groudon. Ash's Pikachu then shocked Groudon's cargo container and released it to fight against a rampaging Kyogre. A false one also appeared in the 6th Pokemon Movie, Jirachi: Wish Maker which a Team Magma scientist tried to create, but the experiment failed ending in a massive Groudon-like monster. Game Info Even in Pokémon Diamond Pearl and Platinum, Groudon is the heaviest Pokémon in the game at over one ton. Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=black| name=Groudon| ruby=Groudon has long been described in mythology as the Pokémon that raised lands and expanded continents. This Pokémon took to sleep after a cataclysmic battle with Kyogre.| sapphire=Groudon has the power to scatter rain clouds and make water evaporate with light and heat. It came as a savior to people who had been suffering from terrible floods.| emerald=Groudon has appeared in mythology as the creator of the land. It sleeps in magma underground and is said to make volcanoes erupt on awakening.| firered=This legendary Pokémon is said to represent the land. It went to sleep after dueling Kyogre.| leafgreen=This legendary Pokémon is said to represent the land. It went to sleep after dueling Kyogre.| diamond=It had been asleep in underground magma ever since it fiercely fought Kyogre long ago.| pearl=It had been asleep in underground magma ever since it fiercely fought Kyogre long ago.| platinum=It had been asleep in underground magma ever since it fiercely fought Kyogre long ago.| heartgold=Said to have expanded the lands by evaporating water with raging heat. It battled titanically with Kyogre.| soulsilver=Said to have expanded the lands by evaporating water with raging heat. It battled titanically with Kyogre.| }} Apperence Groudon is a red and white pokemon. ﻿It has white spikes on it's tail and neck. It has white sharp claws and it also has white toes .It has a grayish and blackish underbelly. It has a large tail with three sharp white spikes appearing on the left hand side and right hand side of its tail. Trivia *Groudon and Torterra are the same species. They are both known as the Continent Pokémon *Groudon is the only pure and type Legendary Pokémon. *Groudon is the only non- type Pokémon to learn Eruption and Fire Blast via level up. *In Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, the player doesn't actually fight Groudon. Uxie created a hologram of Groudon that can fight. *People often mistaken Groudon as a Fire type. *Groudon is the heaviest Pokemon so far. *It is the only pokemon to have the abbility Drought. Name Origin Groudon's name originated from the words "Grou'nd" and "Ged'don". Geddon's meaning being to crack the ground. Category:Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary Trio Pokemon Category:Red Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokemon Category:Large Pokemon Category:Ground Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Hoenn Pokémon